


manga

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [63]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Yamada Hifumi, shame on this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Relationships: Mitarai Ryota & Yamada Hifumi
Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269461
Kudos: 8





	manga

"Mitarai-san!"

Hifumi skids to a stop, a booklet clutched in his hands. "Would you read my new _doujinshi_?"

Ryota blinks, accepting the booklet with evident wariness. "What is this for, Hifumi-kun?"

"In admiration for your work!" Hifumi exclaims, and Ryota blinks owlishly at him.

"But... I thought it's your birthday? Shouldn't I be giving you a present?"

"The Ultimate Animator reading my work is present enough!" Hifumi persists, and Ryota tries for a smile, though it falls flat.

"Ah, Hifumi-kun... I'm admired that you have that much faith in me..."

"Of course!" Hifumi beams. "Thank you for accepting my gift, Mitarai-san!"

He speeds away, and Ryota finds he can only stare after him.

"Ah... what a strange man..."


End file.
